Right the Wrongs Remastered
by AnimeFreak1213
Summary: As the title states this is the improved story The plot is the same but there are just a few minor changes to it the Akastuki are still after her and she still has her hidden blood line trait but there are a few changes to it.
1. Chapter 1

Right the wrongs

Sasuke Uchiha was finally back from a C-rank mission with Kiba and Hinata. They had been gone for at least two weeks down in the land of waves trying to protect a prince who had to sign a treaty between the land of waves and the land of stone. He was really snotty and had a big nose. He was spoiled rotten and really got on Sasuke's nerves. He took a deep breath of his home air and walked through the giant gates to the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. He slipped his hands into his pockets and said goodbye to his teammates. He began walking again and noticed the blur of three ANBU rushing in one direction. He rushed forward and was unfortunate enough to hear his brother's name on the wind.

He rushed after the ANBU but they led him to the most unexpected place he imagined, Sakura's home. He was huffing and puffing as he burst into the house and witnessed Sakura being thrown to the ground with a head injury. It was a marvelous battle zone. ANBU ninja's were everywhere, Kakashi was there. Sasuke was just looking for one man, Itachi.

He never did see him. The fight was already done by the time he was ready to kill Itachi. No one said anything to him as they evacuated the house. He sat there filled with anger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled as she turned to him from the cold, wooden floor, "Why are you here?" He froze, he didn't know what to say to her.

"I was walking by and I heard the ruckus in here," he said quickly, "So will you tell me what happened?" She looked up at Kakashi wondering if she should. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't now," she said as she suddenly gasped, "Kakashi where are my parents?!" She jumped off the floor and rushed into every room. She bounded back into the room with her face completely soaked with salt water tears.

"Sakura sit down," Kakashi said as Naruto burst into the house.

"Sakura!" he said as he raced over to her pushing Sasuke out of his way, "I heard that Itachi was here for you!" He wrapped his arms around her small frame as Kakashi slapped his forehead. Sasuke caught himself and clenched his fists.

"Naruto," Kakashi said regretfully. Naruto let Sakura go and she fell to the floor. Sasuke pounded onto the wall making a small hole. He rushed out of the house.

* * *

Sakura was in her room playing with a Chinese puzzle box that she had found in her attic when she heard her mother start screaming. She left the box onto her desk and rushed out of the room holding a knife, from her holster, in her left hand. She ran down the stairs and saw two dark figures holding each of her parents. They flung their limp bodies into the fireplace when they saw the young girl standing there.

"Mom?" Sakura asked, "Dad?" They didn't say anything as the two men got closer. Sakura began to recognize them as they walked into the light.

"Sakura Haruno," Itachi said as she began to walk slowly up the stairs. She prepared to turn and run but was blocked off by a sudden move by Kisame. They both grabbed each of her arms firmly. She struggled against them but it made no difference.

"Someone!" she screamed, "Anyone! Help me!" Kisame chuckled. She began kicking and as unfortunate enough to hit Kisame in the worst place that was possible for him. He groaned and bent over letting her go. Itachi reached for her other arm but she sliced part of his open. He reached for his arm and tried to apply pressure to it. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp and race for the door. She fidgeted with the doorknob that her father was trying to fix when it broke off into her hand. She turned and the two ninja's were already by her side preparing to take her away when a window shattered and Kakashi landed onto the hard floor. Itachi let her arm go and Kisame grabbed it. She struggled against him while ANBU ninja's rushed in. She was ripped away from Kisame and she rushed to her parent's side trying to wake them up.

"Sakura get out of here!" Kakashi yelled as Itachi struggled to drive a knife into his heart. She struggled to rush out of the house but an ANBU ninja slammed into her. She went flying into the fireplace.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't imagine why Itachi would want such a useless girl. Sakura was practically useless on missions. He stormed into his home and threw his bag onto the ground. Sasuke fell to the ground with secret tears running down his face. He had missed his chance to kill Itachi.

* * *

Sakura refused to listen to Kakashi's talk on how death is always going to happen. She didn't want to believe that her parents were dead even when they were. The nurse walked in and Sakura begged to be let out. The nurse put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and explained that she couldn't be released until her doctor gave the word. Sakura laid in the bed staring at the ceiling listening to the academy children run and laugh on the grounds. She rolled onto her side waiting for anything that would help her get out of there.

"Sakura Haruno?" a familiar voice said as the door opened. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked in. Naruto had a bouquet of lilies in his hands. The three of them walked to her bedside and Naruto handed her the bouquet.

"Thanks guys," she said as she took the bouquet and smelled them.

"I put a wish on every single one hoping that you will get better soon," Naruto boasted as Sakura laid them on her lap. She smiled up at him and then turned to Sasuke

"Sasuke," she said as he pulled his attention away from the crystal clear window to Sakura's worried face, "I know you're upset but please listen to me. He's bound to be back and then you will have your chance." She smiled at him but he just turned to the window. Kakashi sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Sakura," he said and the memory came flooding back. Tears began to flood her eyes and run down her cheeks but then she began to laugh.

"Now Sasuke and I both share a passion," she said as Sasuke turned to her, "I want to kill them both!" She clenched her fists but instead her eyes burned a dark red.

"_Please don't go Sasuke," she begged her face stained with tears and more to come as Sasuke turned his back to her, "If you do kill Itachi with Orochimaru's help then Orochimaru is the one who kills him not you! Could you live with that?! Knowing that you didn't kill Itachi and will never get another chance at it! Please Sasuke; stay here and I'll help you get better! We can kill him together!" He disappeared in a blur and then Sakura could see nothing but the road that stretched itself away from her. She stood in the cold stricken with grief and shock. _

"_Sakura," he said from behind her, "Thank you for everything but __**I**__ am going to kill Itachi." And without another word he struck her and she crumpled to the ground. "For you," he added as he picked her up and placed her on the nearby bench. He leaned down to kiss her cheek but he pulled away. He didn't want to hurt her more than he was. _

"Sakura?" Kakashi said for the third time after her eyes turned colors. Her face went into a state of horror and she began to slip from her bedside. She fell to the ground and knocked the bedside table onto herself. Kakashi quickly rushed from his sitting state to a kneeling state next to Sakura trying to calm her down.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Sasuke asked franticly as she punched Kakashi in the face. She suddenly stopped and her eyes turned back to her original green color. Her face was soaked from her tears and Naruto began to calm her down.

"Sasuke!" she said as she jumped from Kakashi's arms and into Sasuke, "You didn't leave me!" She began to cry into his shoulder as he looked up at the other two staring in shock.

"What do you mean he left you?" Naruto asked, "He never did he was in here the entire time." The nurse came rushing in and ushered the men out so she could check and see what was wrong. They waited outside the room and Kakashi stood.

"I need to go real quick," he said as he disappeared. 'I've seen that only once and that was against the Zetsumei (death) clan a very long time ago. Could Sakura be related?'

* * *

**NOW PRESENTING!!!!!!!!!..............................THE NEW AND IMPROVED RIGHT THE WRONGS!!! I was reading back through my old chapters and I read all of the reviews and I thought that I should completely redo it. Once I have at least chapter Ten up I'll take the original off and make this the new original. I am sorry if you wanted something that I changed to stay in there just put it in your review and I'll squeeze it back in......somehow........Anyways I hope that this does better!!!! R&R!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi stayed up most of the night researching Sakura's family. It was hard since they both weren't ninja. He managed to find a few documents but they weren't much help. Kakashi could remember when Uta Zetsumei (Poem of Death) moved to the village. She came to the gates and claimed that she couldn't remember anything as to why she was there. The Fourth permitted her to stay and she changed her name to Mai Kyuuka (The Brightness of Summer). Soon after she met Kaemon Haruno (Joyful in Spring) and they were married. They had Sakura around the same time of the Nine Tailed Fox incident. She had gone into labor when she had heard that Kaemon was going to go and protect his new family. Of course Kakashi was only fourteen at the time but there was talk of the only man that wasn't a ninja that bravely stood up to the demon.

"It was so long ago," he said to himself. His last fight with one of the Zetsumei clan was only five years ago. His mission was to retrieve a special document form a high council man and take it straight to the Hokage. But he had the misfortune of running into a Zetsumei that was hired to kill him. He had difficulty trying to kill the ninja but succeeded by doing something that he would never have done. With the ninja off guard he quickly did away with him and was able to complete the mission.

"Are you done sir?" the librarian asked as she yawned. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. She smiled and watched as Kakashi stood and stretched.

"What time is it?" he asked. The librarian looked at her watch with her tired blue eyes and then looked at Kakashi.

"12:03" she said as she yawned again.

"I'm sorry about that," Kakashi apologized. She smiled at him and they both locked up for the night and said good-bye to each other.

* * *

Sakura woke up that morning still in the hospital. She was supposed to be released today. She eagerly got out of the bed and looked out the window. The sky was magenta and the clouds were a golden mist that covered most of the sky forming shapes that Sakura smiled at. She heard the door opening and she quickly jumped back into her bed. The nurse pulled her sheet back and held it open for the doctor.

"You should be fine now, Miss Haruno," he said as Sakura jumped from the bed and onto the ground, "But please take it easy." Sakura didn't hear the last part as she dashed around him and down the stairs. She ran out the doors and into the fresh air. She had a hard time with the horrible smell of hospitals. She took a deep breath and then began walking towards her home. She passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and she took a moment to smell some flowers that were sticking out from the shop.

"Sakura," a familiar voice called as she stood up from the lilacs. Ino came walking out of the shop with flower petals in her hair and water running down her apron.

"Ino," Sakura responded as Ino stopped in front of her. Ino seemed to have sadness in her eyes as she stared into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"I heard about what happened," she said quietly, "and I just wanted to let you know that if you need a shoulder to cry on I am always there for you. I know that we are rivals but your parents were almost as close to me as my own are. I know the pain you feel hurts but I feel it too." Sakura looked to the ground and then looked up with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said. Ino smiled back with tears filling up her eyes. Sakura's eyes suddenly turned to a dark red and Ino gasped in shock.

_The pale sanin watched as Sakura and Sasuke sat frozen in shock unable to move. Sakura began to cry and shake with fear. He smiled evilly as his neck sickly popped out of its joint and flew straight towards Sasuke. His sick mouth widened and sharp fangs priced Sasuke's skin. Sasuke began to scream in pain as he fell to his knees._

"_Sasuke, what have you done to Sasuke," Sakura yelled at the sanin as she broke free and rushed to Sasuke's side. A dark mark appeared on his neck._

"_I just gave him a little parting gift," he responded licking his lips with his incredibly long tongue. Sasuke groaned as his hand flew to over the mark and Sakura grabbed his hand._

"_But why?"Sakura cried into the now darkening light._

"_Sasuke will seek me out and desire my power. In the meantime I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you have possessed." he said ignoring her cries. He began to laugh and from the light that was left Sakura could see him sink into the branch._

Ino didn't know what to do as Sakura once again began to cry with her red eyes staring into oblivion. She began to poke Sakura's shoulders, pat her cheek, wave her hand in front of her eyes but nothing worked. Ino heard her mother calling for her but she was hesitant to it. Her mother walked out of the shop as Sakura began to regain concisions. Her eyes turned back into a green as Ino's mother began talking to her.

"Sakura, honey I know that your in pain but please remember that we are always here for you," she said as she put her hand onto Ino's shoulder. Sakura nodded hearing the last few words and then sprinted down the road towards Sasuke's home. She had to make sure that he was alright

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bedroom thinking about what Sakura had told him. That he was going to leave? Thoughts buzzed around in his head like bouncy balls in a small compressed space. There was a sudden frantic pounding on his door. Sasuke dashed down the stairs and opened the door to see Sakura there. She grabbed his neck and bent him over. He froze in shock and then heard Sakura exhale with relief. He then grabbed her small wrist and dragged her into his home.

"Okay Sakura what's all this about," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura stuck her lower lip out and looked at the ceiling then back at Sasuke.

"I don't really know," she said, "I've been getting sudden flashes of…well…I don't know what they are and they concern you." Sasuke dropped his hand to his side and wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"What sudden flashes? Do you mean when your eyes turned red yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Sakura leaned her head slightly to the side.

"My eyes turn red?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and pulled out a hand mirror from the drawer of a nearby table. He handed it to her and she looked into it. Her eyes began to shift and form around her pupils with a small red line streaking around it. But within less than a second it was gone. She handed it back to him and he took a small glance at it before he put it away. He liked to make sure that he didn't have any zits on his face. He always acted like he hated having fan girls but it made him feel somewhat better inside knowing that he was loved but then again it got annoying really fast being constantly called and having girls swoon as he walked by.

"It really scared me yesterday," he admitted avoiding eye contact, "because I thought that you had the sharingan and that would of meant that we were related somehow."

"And that would have been bad why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke froze he finally realized that he had said too much.

* * *

**OUCH!!!!!!! Sasuke you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut!! Sakura's catching on to you!!!! Heh....sucker. Anyways here's the next chapter as I said before I'm going to take the other one down when I hit Ten so read up!!!! R&R!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


End file.
